Abducted
by JaggerMania
Summary: The Kages Know the war is gonna come soon and they are preparing. They expect the knew trainies to be disciplined and obidient but that all changes when they meet Jessica, Lyon and Tashya!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

_**Part 1.1**_

**JESSICA**

That One Moment In Life That Changes All The Rest.

* * *

><p>Me and my family walked through the doors of our regularly sized mansion, the rest of the family was parched from a day what seemed to be awesome to me, So we all retired to our rooms promising to come down again only for an ordered dinner of pizza, suggested by Charolette my step-mom. I ran upto my room on the second floor, closed and locked the door behind me, I did not want Jordan my older brother walking in when I was changing! I threw the half a dozen bags I had onto the bed and then took my heels off while holding onto a chair for support. When I had taken them off I felt somewhat exhausted but then again relieved, I laid down on my bed ignoring my shopping bags next to me and stared up at the ceiling, I closed my eyes from the view of plain white and smiled sub-consciously to my self. I took a huge breath of oxygen in and let my body go limp as if glad to be alone in quietness. My eyes where still closed when a burning sensation started from my centre chest.<p>

I let the air out in a _whoosh! _As the fire surged through my body only becoming hotter! I tried to shout out but my throat was burning hotter than ever. I wrapped my numb arms around my chest and upper stomach hugging them tight, trying to ease the pain. But it was too much my eyes flustered open only to see my room all blurry, like colours all mashed up together. I was impressed by the colour combinations but didn't get to admire it long, my breathing became hard as I realized sweat beads trailing down from forehead to my chin.

I let out a tortured groan as I made another attempt to scream out in vain. I had been compelled by the fire and no matter how hard I tried, screamed or even begged the fire in my conscious it didn't free me from its ever burning flame. I lay on the bed to what seemed like forever, hoping or you could say praying some one would come to my room, but nothing continued to happen other than the increase in the fire temp. as it wrapped my body in endless torture. I had never once in my life imagine something like this ever happening to me or anyone else, the pain was immense and there was nothing I could do, so I was unmistakably relieved when blackness took over…

The feeling of being pulled by gravity into eternal blackness caused a mix of emotion in my head. I was relived to have been saved from the scorching heat of the fire, But curious to were I would end up and as to what was happening to me, And scared of the possibilities of what they would be. But my head felt light despite all the worries that should have had me fretting or throwing a tantrum, my breathing felt shallow and even but my heart was racing trying to defeat _death._

I didn't have to even try to ignore it, It came naturally and I was thankful for that. My eyes continued to stare off into distant, unending blackness as I was being dragged down or even floating I couldn't tell anymore. My head felt dizzy, I didn't fight the urge to close my eyes and then drifted off into what I thought was a deep, unpredictable but peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time I awoke was in a haze of panic! Everything that had happened filled my head, so many unanswered questions danced around wildly. As I struggled to catch my breath at a steady rate, I let my eyes wonder around to learn of my new unknown surroundings. I was in a hospital room! I realized. I opened my eyes a little wider to take an actual look around. But they got dragged to identify the root of a sound I didn't intend on hearing. It was as I thought someone clearing their throat. It was a really large sized dark man with straight blonde hair gelled back, he wore a white unbuttoned shirt which revealed his abs and a pair of black baggy pants with a gold metal belt with what looked like a bull making a pissed off face on it. Our eyes locked his with an unreadable expression and mine in a glare.<p>

There was silence of about 10 seconds and eventually a tension grew, I was the first to speak "Who are _you?_" I asked confidently. The thought brought in so many questions that extracted the confidence in my brain and left only confused emotions. I didn't give him time to answer; instead I let my mouth burst out with questions and accusations "Where are my parents? Where am _I?_ What happened? What have you done to me?" the anger in me just kept flowing out. I hadn't realized that he had stood up from his original place on the couch, until he spoke in his rather rough voice "Don't bother yourself with all of that yet kid, Call me Aa-Dono-;" I didn't let him finish "No! I want to know now!" I think I sounded angry but I couldn't care less right now. However my little gesture for freedom didn't look like it impressed him his face grew impatient he waited and then he spoke, "I told you don't bother yourself, why don't you just go think about this before going into rash decisions, like the others." His words caught me off hand 'there are others?' I turned my head down to think, he was right I needed time to sort stuff out and clear my head. I didn't realize he was gone until the door closed behind him, my head snapped in that direction and I watched a gold knob turn, locking me inside.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath in and then let it out. I pulled the covers off myself and slid out of bed, It took me a few seconds to get my balance back. I realized I was still in the clothes I was in when I was at home! My hot pink tank top and denim knee-lengths I was however barefoot. I walked up to the large, glass double doors leading to the balcony. Perfect place for thinking! I let myself walk to the end and then hold on to the railing. I was about a 100 feet above ground level below me was a healthy looking bustling town.<p>

Some thing on the left caught my attention, hesitantly I turned my head to see what it was. There was a girl on the next balcony, her black hair tied firmly into a ponytail, she didn't notice me so I look the liberty of identifying her features she was wearing blue and white plastic tracks and a white t-shirt, I couldn't see the colour of her eyes, but in attempt to do that my eyes caught something or someone rather beyond her! It was a boy he had dessert brown hair, he wore white pants and a light blue t-shirt. I couldn't see more than that so I turned my head back to the village below me and thought 'These must be _the others!_'

* * *

><p>Hi guys this is my first story on ninja's and I'm really hoping you'll will like it! Please review with any suggestions and ideas! THANKS JaggerMania!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

Part 1.2

**Jessica**

I feel like I'm looking for answers out of the floor!

* * *

><p>I was looking down on the village trying to sort the recent past and possible future out. All that I could manage to collect was that I was not at home, and am in the hands of complete strangers! I dug my hands into my hair and stared down at the floor. As tears crashed to the floor from the tip of my chin, I looked up again 'there's no point crying now,' I tried to convince myself.<p>

It didn't work.

I stared out into the open sky blankly there was nothing else I could do. I noticed movement from the next balcony, my head shifted to the left. I watched silently as the black haired girl carefully balancing herself while walking across the pipe-line connected from her balcony to mine. She reached my balcony safely, gripping the railing she did a swift jump and landed only a few feet away from me . Our eyes locked hers emotionless while mine were confused and astonished. Movement caught my attention again the boy was here, I supposed he had crossed over the pipe-line and was now jumping onto my balcony as well.

The three of us stood out on the balcony facing each other, but no-one spoke. Then I broke the silence "Who are you guys?" The boy co-operated first "My names Lyon McCarthy" His voice was light troubled but cheerful. The other girl looked at him and then back to me "I'm Tashya Crosby" Her introduction wasn't very pleasing; her voice was clearly annoyed and irritated. Then they both looked at me, I inhaled and then spoke "My name is Jessica Fisher, Does anyone know where we are?" I asked. They shook their heads and then the girl spoke "What do you think they want with us? And how did we end up here" her tone was now conversation like but still irritated, I didn't have an answer .

"Well I have no intention of thinking they'd do anything bad to us, I mean Tsunade-sama was friendly" Lyon was trying to kill the doom and gloom atmosphere around us. "Well the kage's say that there not gonna harm us.." Tashya joined him. Honestly they were way more informed than me. "Kages?" I asked confused. "The person who was there in your room?" Lyon asked not sure of his question. I nodded and then said "Aa-dono". Lyon smiled showing his brilliant white teeth, The smile suited his face and I liked it. Then I turned to Tashya "Whats your Kages name?" "Gaara" she replied flatly. Then she got serious "The kages don't know were here we've got to hurry and figure something out, and fast! We can't live like this forever!".

Her words sent a shiver down my back. Lyon nodded in approval and then said "Ok, so we wait until were all together and then we attack or interrogate or whatever it is were supposed to do" There was a slight edge of caution in his voice. "Do not go to do anything irrational that could cause disagreement or falter their opinions on us, we need to get the better of them for now, And then we'll figure something out when we know what exactly they want with us." Then Tashya spoke looking at the sky, I followed her gaze it was already dark! "We'd better get back now Lyon they could come any minute." She didn't exactly wait for him, she jumped over the railing and onto the pipe-line and steadily crossed over to her balcony. Lyon followed close behind her. Jumped into her balcony and then crossed again over to his balcony.

As soon as I saw he was safely on ground, I rushed back into my room to check if Aa-dono was there. He wasn't. I let out a sigh of relief and then a small tray of food on the further right table next to the door caught my attention. I didn't realize I was hungry until then, I went over and helped myself to some of the delicious food laid out for me. I didn't want to think of what would happen tomorrow, so I retired onto my bed and hoped for peaceful sleep and a predictable morning ..

* * *

><p>sorry for the delay for who ever is reading this. this is thavisha and unlike the other author mehdiyah i do not know how to properly upload fanfics. so it took awhile and i got mehdiyahs help to upload this chapter so some of the credit goes to her as well and she also taught me how to add the horizontal line, which i hadnt done in my previous chapter of abducted. and also to tell you mehdiyah is making a story of her own based on the ninja world this story is mine and the two of us together make dancing in the dark. i do admit that dancing in the dark is abit childish but you have to wait abit for the exciting bits to happen. or so i think its exciting...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Part 1.3

**Jessica**

I have nothing to say….. Just nothing!

* * *

><p>'It was cold I hugged my arms to my chest tight and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for but it just seemed appropriate that something would – should – happen. I just stared off into the eternal blackness straining my eyes to see something. Anything.<p>

The never ending silence annoyed me. My breathing became harder as my mind clouded up with the up to now happenings. It was freezing but I still began to sweat and my body became numb as my eyes became misty. I feared the possible happenings remembering the last time this had happened….

Then suddenly my eyes cleared up and I stared straight into a gleaming white light. It hadn't been there before but it felt like it had. Like I had been blind to what I wanted to see and having only what I feared confront me….

Without thinking I pulled myself forward towards the light, breaking my body from the stiff posture it was in.

Still hugging myself I continued walking. My mind was blank as I dragged along the never ending blackness. The light glowed in the darkness making it feel like a sort of relief. I walked for what seemed like hours but the light was the same distance as from where I had started.

It was getting colder and my speed was lagging. Randomly, memories filled into my brain, dad and Jordan and Charrollete. It hurt to think that I might never see them again….

I stopped abruptly and shielded my eyes, the light was closer and it was brighter than I had expected. Slowly I lowered my hand and then searched into the light, my eyes found something I would never have imagined…

There was a girl with waist long dirt-blonde hair – just like mine – her back was turned to me and her pale pink dress flowed along with her hair to a non-existent wind. I was inside the light now. And the blackness had disappeared and I was surrounded by white.

I walked towards the girl and I was soon within ear shot – she was laughing - her soft velvety voice was so relaxing to my ears. I continued and soon she was within arms distance. I stepped up behind her and reached out to touch her shoulder.

My hand was about an inch above her when the whole scene changed… She was on the other side standing, me on my knees hugging my arms and in-between us was an un-ending double sided mirror. Her side was complete white like the inside of the light, it looked warm and comfortable while mine felt dark and cold.

I steadily picked myself up and then glanced onto her side…. I felt a tight lump in my throat as my lungs refused to accept the oxygen I had just inhaled as-if it was nitrogen or something…. Or something for sure! I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

My eyes locked, I didn't believe them but what I was seeing there was no way to deny it. Joy filled me for a brief second and then it disappeared like blowing out a candle. There they were… Dad, Jordan and Charrollete, they were smiling but at… her. There was something so _wrong_ with this picture

I couldn't hear what their smiling faces were saying and I couldn't lip read either. Rage filled me as I balled my hands into fists and banged against the thick mirror 'Dad!' I screamed but they didn't hear me. I tried again this time with more force against the mirror screaming all three of their names but still nothing happened.

'Dad! Jordan! Charrollete! Please! Help me!' I cried desperately, my cheek felt wet and I silently cursed myself for being so helpless. They didn't even turn away from her to look at me. I was too hurt and discouraged to have anything against her, and just to think I hadn't even seen her yet...

But I couldn't tear my eyes from _my_ smiling family to identify my enemy. Then suddenly there was a really strong gust of cold wind, I turned my head back and shut my eyes tight hugging myself tighter to shield myself from the harsh blowing. It continued for a matter of seconds and then gradually ceased.

I slowly turned my head back towards the direction of the mirror… They were gone… just gone! I felt my heart sink into my stomach and then for the first time in my life I felt depressed with a mixture of un-sureness and complication, what others would call loneliness.

Then movement caught my eye and I turned my head slightly to the right… she was there, with her eyes half closed her face looked blood-drained and troubled. She staggered back a few steps and then fell gracefully.

She landed on the cold marble floor soft and quiet… her hair slid down her life-less shoulders as her pale green eyes stared aimlessly at nothing she didn't move. She was dead.

I stared at her corpse indifferently – I didn't know what else to do! – Then realization dawned to me, I staggered back to scared to admit what I had understood. I wanted to get as far away from the body as I could get. I was running away from myself.

And then the blackness caught me…'

I woke up when I felt two large and still hands against my shuddering body, then a voice got through to me "Jessica! Wake up!" I knew the voice it was Aa-dono.

I opened my eyes only enough to see a bright light in my room and Aa-dono was gripping my shoulders – I was sitting upright – with another woman on the right side of the bed. Both of them looked worried but I couldn't find any reasons…

"Jessica! Wake up!" he ordered again, I shook my head and then shrugged his hands off me "I'm fine" I muttered, Aa-dono composed his expression – to unreadable – and then took a single step back. The other woman she had black hair and was reading my pulse now. I was too disheveled to tolerate anything now especially since I didn't know what was happening.

I pulled my hand away and glared switching my attention from her to Aa-dono and then back again "I told you! I'm fine!" my tone was harsher than before. She looked to Aa-dono for a translation for what she should do. He just nodded "Its fine" he mumbled and then sighed.

The woman left the room and Aa-dono took his place on the couch. "What's happening?" I asked. "First you started cursing – in filth – to a blonde girl –as you described – and then you started screaming… then you suddenly went silen…" "I didn't ask you what you what I had done. I what to know what's happening! Now!" I demanded cutting him off.

His expression didn't change, he just seemed to concentrate harder… "You do not need to know about that…." He said something else but I didn't hear it and I didn't want to I wanted answers! "What do you mean I don't need to know? It's my life! You can't kidnap me from my home – and life – and keep me here under complete miss treatment! I demand answers now!" my anger got the better of me and I yelled.

His eyebrows twisted into a knot "Do not think it in that perspective, but think about it… you will have to do what we say…. You don't have a choice" he seemed to put great thought into his words. I was caught off guard by this…. He took advantage of it.

"Get dressed… there are some clothes in the closet" he gestured towards a large cherry-wood closet on the wall adjoining the door "your breakfast will be brought to you…" with that he got up "and then I will be here… you have one hour" he turned around to leave…

"And then…." I asked "and then we shall see…" he spoke without even turning and then walked out the room. Locking it behind him…

I let out a disagreeable sigh and slid off the bed, the floor was cold under my bare feet. I walked over to the closet but I didn't hesitate to open it, I expected some really trashy clothes, I was wrong! The clothes inside the closet were mine… I wasn't the only thing they had taken.

Not all my clothes were there just a few stuff – no designer clothing! – I picked out a random pair of shorts and a tank top and then rushed into the bathroom.

I came out about forty-five minutes later – after a long and deserved bath – on the table was a plate full of fresh fruit. I enjoyed it…

* * *

><p>Aa-dono came sooner than I expected I had just finished eating. He looked at me and then at the – still open – door. I figured I was to come out. We stepped out into a corridor the walls were painted jade. Aa-dono cleared his throat, and then we began walking…<p>

We continued walking down the corridor, we didn't walk for long. Aa-dono stopped at a door – he was standing beside me now – and turned the knob. We walked inside to a white room it had those chairs like what you see at the dentist and medical stuff on a table to the further right.

The lady who was in my room earlier was there as well – I am guessing she was a doctor – I followed Aa-dono's gaze to the left side of the room. Tashya –the girl from yesterday – was there she and a guy with red hair were sitting on a white couch leaned against a wall. When they saw us they stood up and walked over. Both of them looked tense and un-readable expressions. When they were about a foot away they stopped and the red-head nodded. Then Aa-dono turned to the black haired woman and then nodded to her – 'what was with all the nodding?' – It was like they were going to do something they didn't want us to know about…

The black haired lady walked up to us and then motioned to the two medical chairs. Tashya proceeded forward without hesitation, I wasn't all so sure; I hesitated for a moment and then followed her. I took a seat left to Tashya and waited impatiently for the – whatever was going to happen – to begin…

The black haired woman walked up to me first holding up a syringe, I turned my head to Tashya – trying to distract myself from whatever she was going to do – "Tashya! This is freaky!" I confessed.

She scoffed "Your telling me! I'm just petrified by hospitals alone"

"He he he well I don't think it would be that bad" I plunged myself into conversation completely ignoring the audience in front of us…

"Ya I guess your right.." I couldn't reply I felt the needle pierce through the flesh on my arm. I turned around to look but the needle was already out and held a load of my deep red blood…

I swallowed "What's your name?" I asked the other woman "Shizune" she answered smiling as she took another syringe and walked over to Tashya, "I'm sorry I was a bit rude earlier today" I muttered.

"It's fine, don't worry about it…" she replied. I smiled to myself, Shizune was nice. The rest of the check up went smoothly –just like a regular one….

When Shizune confirmed that it was over me and Tashya hastily slid off our seats and walked over to our Kages…

We left the room in a line – the red-head first next Tashya then me and last Aa-dono – while stepping out I glanced to the left and there was a wooden door, it had just been opened. A lady with blonde hair and big – cough – features stepped out and right behind her was Lyon….

We continued down the corridor and soon enough came to our rooms – unexpectedly – the three of us turned to face our Kages at the same time we all knew what the reason was….. And we needed explanations….

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Sooo sorry for not uploading this faster – I had a small (big) problem with an apple mac computer – if I go to explain it I won't be able to stop! I hope you enjoy it and PlEaSe! Review! And I'm sorry about the previous chapter were mania (mehdiyah) had to be so self absorbent, and praise herself it won't happen again! Were as I am still learning to use this website thanks – Jagger –<p>

;D ;D ;D


End file.
